Alive But Dead
by MiaThePerson
Summary: If you were dead but had one chance at being alive again, would you take it; even if it was almost impossible? Gaara died when he was only 18, but had a chance to live again. Now he's searching for that one thing that will keep him alive. Gaalee
1. Prologue

Well this first story on here and to tell you the truth I'm really nervous. So please review and let me know what you think about it. And if you have any ideas or thoughts you might want me to add, I'll see where exactly I can add it. Thanks. XD On to the story- MiaThePerson

Rumor had it, that when someone died their soul would go to a land of great paradise if they lived a good life. But if your soul was of great evil, you would go to a land of great damnation. Then there was the middle ground. If you lived an evil life, but towards the end did a great deed, you would go there. Or if you lived a generous life but did something extremely bad before you had died, you would also be sent to the Middle Kingdom.

This in-between place was located in the world of the living. You can see the living, but they can't see you. Some would refer to you as "ghost," stuck because you had unfinished business. In the Middle Kingdom everyone has one chance to join the living again. But, what needs to be done is nearly impossible to accomplish; only a few had been able to do this nearly impossible task. Should failure present itself, you shall be sent to burn in Eternal Damnation.

What exactly is this task? Well it's simple; find your soul mate in three months. For these three months you get to have a physical body to make things a little bit easier.


	2. Juju

**Alright so here is chapter 1 of Alive but Dead. Go me! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy my child. That sounds…Very wrong….. Oh well, anyways please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also I want to thank Stone-Magnolia for the helpful review. And I also want to thank Sorry I'm such a nerd. Thanks you guys!**

…**.**

Gaara sat watching the entire living pass by him. He had died just a few days ago, saving a little boy. It was unlike him to help others. But his body had moved all on its own, and now here he was. He didn't know exactly where he was all he knew was that he could see and hear these people all around him, but they couldn't see or hear him.

It was frustrating to him; all he wanted know was where he was.

Then he felt something weighing his shoulders down. Turning his head, he came face to face with a person in a bunny outfit. "Hi," It said.

Gaara blinked at the bunny person. Is this for real? He must be hallucinating he decided. He turned around and began to walk away, when the bunny person grabbed his arm. "Do you want to live again?" It asked.

Gaara slowly turned his head to look at the thing. Narrowing his eyes he said "How?"

"Well, you'll have to follow me," Gaara didn't trust this person/bunny/thing.

"Only if you tell me who and what are you?" Gaara said suspiciously. He had this weird feeling that the bunny person was smiling like a maniac.

"Well I'm your guide. Names Juju. Now let's not waste anymore time," Juju pointed west, "Shall we?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed again. "…Fine." Juju grabbed Gaara's arm and began to run, dragging Gaara along. As they ran, the place they were at began to spin. Before long the colors of that world all blended into two colors; red and green.

_What the hell?_ Thought Gaara. _Where are we going?_

Juju suddenly stopped and Gaara ran into him. He narrowed his eyes at Juju and was about to say something when a voice boomed out. "So Juju you have brought Sabaku no Gaara this time."

"Yes I have. He wants to have another chance."

"Well of course he does. Who doesn't? Sabaku no Gaara, come, face me." The voice said.

Gaara was pushed in front of Juju, to face a man. "You have come here to take The Trail, no?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Said Gaara.

"Well here is what you must do then. First you will be sent to the Living Kingdom. You will be given a physical form to help with your quest. You have three months to accomplish and complete your task. So that the next time around you will be able to go to heaven," The man said.

Gaara felt a sudden apprehension. "What is this task?" Truthfully he didn't want to know anymore. But if he was going to do this he will need to know.

The man smiled a Cheshire cat grin at him. "Well my dear, dear boy; find your soul mate."

And then everything went black.


	3. Mr Naked Man

**Alright so here is chapter 2 of the story (Finally). When I start a new chapter I know what I want to do but I have a hell of a hard time writing it. So I'm listening to this song called Pony by the band Far and it is WAY dirtier than it sounds. I like dirty songs…Oh Mah Gawd that makes me a perv! Oh well being me is too much fun to change. Me and my pervyness will now give you the story.**

…

_**Chapter 2**_

Walking down a deserted street well passed nightfall, Lee was carrying an armful of groceries. That night he couldn't sit around and do nothing, he had to do something. So Lee went grocery shopping for food and other stuff he needed. Being Lee, he had forgotten he didn't have a car and bought a shopping cart full of groceries.

He had just rented an apartment from the owner of an apartment complex; his ex-boyfriend had kicked him out of their shared one. Lee sighed just remembering that horrible day.

He had walked into his and his boyfriend's apartment to find **them** on the living room couch. It was one thing when your gay boyfriend cheats on you with another male, but it it's a whole new story when your **gay **boyfriend cheats on you with your best friend; whom is a female.

Lee was hurt by Neji and TenTen's actions, to say the least. It was the ultimate form of rejection and saying it was "over." Afterwards he had moved out as fast as possible and went to live with his Uncle Gai. Shortly he had found himself an apartment and moved out from his Uncle's, making sure it was far away from his old apartment.

Lee continued walking in a daze, not paying attention to the reality surrounding him. But he was abruptly brought down back to Earth when his foot caught onto something. The groceries went flying from his hands and they began a search to find something to help catch his fall. He landed on his hands and knees, his eyes wide with shock and his heart beating furiously.

He didn't move for a few seconds, afraid that he would find something hurt. Slowly moving to sit on his knees, Lee turned around to see what he had tripped over. His eyes widened even further as he saw "what" he tripped over.

A man, naked and unconscious, was lying on the ground.

A million thoughts raced through Lee's head. _What should I do? Who is he? Why is he on the ground? Why is he naked?_ He didn't know what to do, should he call the police? Or should he just help the stranger?

Cursing his good nature, Lee decided he would help the man and when the man woke up he would ask if he should call the police. Picking the naked man up, he awkwardly slung the stranger's arm around his shoulder. Lee slowly began to drag the person to his apartment; he was glad he didn't live too far away.

As they arrived at the complex it dawned on Lee that he was helping a naked man. How was he supposed to get passed the front desk with the person behind the counter on watch? Lee felt a sudden adrenaline rush and rashly decided he would wing it. Walking in through the front doors he moved as fast as he could while dragging the man behind himself.

Noticing that the desk person was turned around and obviously looking for something. Lee hoped that the luck he had down here it would carry with him until he got to his apartment. Hauling ass Lee reached the elevator and pushed the up button repeatedly. Turning around he checked to make sure the desk person was still busy; he sighed in relief that the desk clerk couldn't find what he was looking for.

With a ding the elevator signaled it was there. Practically jumping in the elevator he pushed the button that led him to the 5th floor. Lee prayed to whatever God was listening to not let anyone see him with the naked man. How would he explain to some stranger why he was helping a naked person? "So, I was walking back from grocery shopping and tripped over this sexy naked stranger. Then I decided to help him and take him home." After Lee would toss the man somewhere and disappear with the person he was talking to into the sunset.

Lee shook his head. That wouldn't work. He let the thought sink in for a moment when he realized something very important. _The groceries! How could I forget about the groceries?_ He smacked his forehead with his palm. He felt like such an idiot. Where ever the groceries landed the land owners were not going to be very happy.

The elevator dinged, making Lee look up to see that they were only at the third floor. _This isn't going to be fun._ Lee grimaced at the thought. The doors slid open and a business man walked on, too busy texting something to someone to notice Lee and the naked stranger.

Suddenly the naked man hanging from Lee's side groaned and shifted his head on Lee's shoulder. He held his breath and hoped the business man didn't look at him. But unfortunately for Lee the business man looked in Lee's direction. He stared at Lee then to the stranger; he blinked a few times and stared back at Lee. "So….Uh….It's not what it looks like." He tried to explain.

The guy just ignored Lee and turned his back to the pair; going back to his phone. Lee's face flamed a dark red. Gosh, this was embarrassing, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Finally they arrived to the 5th floor and Lee hastily shuffled out. Grabbing his keys, Lee quickly walked to his door and unlocked it.

Moving inside, he closed the door behind him. He looked around to see where he could set the stranger; boxes littered the floor. Lee was still in the process of unpacking his things, so he decided he would just put the man on his floor.

Finally setting the heavy man down Lee got a better view of the man, now that there was better lighting and he wasn't dragging the man around.

He had a sandy red hair, almost like the color of blood really. Black surrounded his eyes, making it look as though where his eyes should be it was hollow. Looking a bit closer Lee noticed that he had no eyebrows. _Weird,_ Lee Thought. He shrugged his shoulders, everybody has their quirks. A thin pinkish line caught his attention on the man's forehead. Brushing away some strands of red hair, he found a scar in the shape of a kanji symbol for love.

He raised a thick eyebrow,_ that's odder than not having eyebrows._ He couldn't fathom how this man had received this kind of scar on his forehead. Lee decided to just not question people's choices.

Looking the man over again, Lee flushed. _I really should get him some pants. _Standing up Lee padded to his room searching for something remotely close to the man's build. Finding a pair of sweatpants, he traveled back to the living room. Lee didn't know how he was going to do this.

"C'mon Lee, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before."He berated himself. Though Neji's body had been nicely built, he was nothing compared to this gorgeous stranger. The stranger had hard planes of muscles and pale unmarked skin. Lee felt an urge to slide his hands down the man's chest.

Lee shivered at the thought. Shaking his head from side to side, he tried to clear away those thoughts. _Just focus on the matter at hand, Lee. _

He knelt down to the red head and lifted one leg. Lee hoped he would not wake up as he was dressing him. But Lady Fortune was not giving him her blessing. As he slid one pant leg of the sweatpants onto the stranger, there was a cough from behind him.

Le froze and his body tensed. He turned around hoping to whoever was listening, that it was not what he thought it was. His eyes connected with very open and very awake teal eyes.

….

**So what the mother flippin' did you think? I want to thank the people who had reviewed Sorry I'm such a nerd, bloo buscus, XdrippingXbloodX, and last but not least HidanKakuzuFanGirl. Please review and if you see something that doesn't quite make sense feel free to let me know. **


End file.
